Acerto de Contas
by Yasushi Karasu
Summary: ...Kurama disse "Vamos resolver isso depois". Eis o acerto de contas.rn(YaoiHieixKuramaNãotemnadademaisP)rnnota: curta e mal-escrita, gomen, eu juro q um dia eu edito ela


_Pouco antes de derrotar Yatsude, Hiei reclamou que Kurama não parava de falar. Kurama disse "Vamos resolver isso depois". Eis o acerto de contas.  
_

Kurama ajeitou Maya cuidadosamente num banco de uma praça qualquer. Hiei, que observava de longe, deu três passos curtos até o ruivo.  
- Você fez algo mais do que apagar a memória dela? - perguntou Hiei, surpreendendo Kurama, que se virou.  
- Como você...? - Kurama olhara nos olhos de Hiei, que deviou o olhar parecendo sem jeito. - Acho que te subestimei... - riu abafado pelo canto da boca. Kurama voltou-se para Maya, que agora estava fora de si, adormecida. Hiei virou a cabeça enquanto presenciava a cena.  
- Você gosta dela? - pensou e falou. _"Eu falei isso?"_  
- Não... não sei - fez uma pausa. Kurama olhou para Hiei, que parecia meio encomodado com a cena - Talvez eu goste... - O koorime olhou para Kurama ._"Minha garganta secou...?_ - mas não do jeito que ela gosta de mim - sorriu.  
- Hn. - sussurrou. Hiei afastou-se um pouco de Kurama, virando-se.  
- Hey - gritou Kurama - Vamos aproveitar - Hiei virou para Kurama, espantando.  
- O que? - Kurama riu.  
- Está com fome?

Na casa de Kurama, uns cinco minutos depois;  
  
- Então - disse Kurama sentando no sofá avermelhado e macio - Estamos sozinhos aqui, mamãe provavelmente está na casa de alguma amiga e...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - interrompeu Hiei, que devorava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate por puro nervosismo. Hiei olhou seriamente para Kurama, que sorriu meigamente.  
- Eu disse que a gente se resolver depois de derrotar o Yatsude - Hiei corou e ficou paralisado.  
- Ah - _"Baka"_ - pensou. Kurama largou um copo no chão e levantou-se, olhando para Hiei - A sala é muito pequena para lutarmos - disse Hiei com um tom bravo. Kurama riu enquanto deixara cair duas bolotinhas marrons mínimas, o koorime não deu atenção a elas. Hiei levantou-se, não estava gostando das risadas de Kurama. Pegou sua katana e esperou que Kurama fizesse algo, mas, Kurama não fez nada.  
A cena ficou a mesma durante uns cinco minutos: Hiei em posição de ataque a Kurama com um sorriso que quase não se percebia. Frente a frente.  
- O que você tá esperando? - perguntou Hiei, que parecia irritado com Kurama. Kurama aproximou-se do koorime. Tocou seu queixo, fazendo Hiei gelar.  
Hiei ficara imóvel. Era a primeira vez que alguém tocara nele sem ter ódio nos olhos, muito pelo o contrário.  
- Ninguém falou em briga... - Hiei encarou Kurama, sério - Eu disse que a gente ia resolver o assunto de calar a minha boca... - Hiei paralisou novamente. Kurama ia chegando cada vez mais perto do koorime, com passos cautelosos.

A katana de Hiei escorregou de sua mão, assim, caindo ao chão fazendo um barulho estranho. Um cheiro adocicado preencheu o ar.  
- Tem várias maneiras de calar a minha boca, Hiei - disse Kurama, trazendo Hiei para perto de si. Hiei não conseguia reagir... mesmo se quisesse. Estava dopado, talvez pelo aroma no ar. _"Caiu direitinho..."_, pensou Kurama. - O que **você** está esperando? - sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Hiei. Hiei não podia fazer nada, a não ser seguir desejo estranho que o dominara. Aos poucos, Hiei ia fechando os olhos assim, aproximando sua boca a boca de Kurama, que o esperava. Kurama sentia o calor do corpo de Hiei, que parecia aumentar pouco a pouco. Kurama pegou no queixo de Hiei, abrindo sua boca. Hiei encaixou suas bocas. Suas línguas pareciam mais sincronizadas do que os dois lutando contra Yatsude. Aos poucos, o aroma ia sumindo do ar...  
Hiei abriu os olhos, rompendo o beijo, empurrou Kurama. Estava pálido e incrédulo. Recolheu a sua katana no chão e foi em direção a janela aberta.  
- Acho que valeu a pena ter apagado os sentimentos da Maya - disse Kurama, com um olhar malicioso. Hiei virou-se para a janela.  
- É... - disse baixo sumindo da vista de Kurama.  
- Volte quando quiser... - sussurrou.  



End file.
